Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an identification barcode that contains identification information that is generated by an application of a smartphone, as well as a dynamic barcode that corresponds to identification information after a given period of time; the aforementioned barcodes are read by a barcode reader and sent to a server of an identification agency to be compared. The above process entails the implementation method for an identification system using dynamic barcode.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
If all transactions are conducted through the medium of cash, it is troublesome and time-consuming. Hence, in recent years, credit card, debit card, and electronic ticket are used instead; however, this gives rise to the problems of forgery and theft. In other words, the business world has yet to completely solve the need for a convenient and safe identification solution. In recent times, smartphones are gaining wider popularity and naturally people would like to use their smartphones as a tool to pay, namely using smartphones as electronic wallets and mobile payment. The core issue is also how to provide a convenient and safe user identification method. The industry has long set its eyes on NFC (Near Field Communication) as the mode of data communication and identification, but smartphones currently have three operating systems: iOS, Android and Windows, and this cause tremendous obstacle in reading for the readers. For instance, there isn't a NFC reader that can both scan Apple Pay and Google Wallet. As there are few customers initially, business owners are less willing to purchase additional NFC readers for each digital payment, and this begins a vicious cycle of less customers applying for electronic wallet and mobile payment as fewer businesses utilize NFC readers. In addition, smartphone companies such as Apple, telecommunication companies, and banks all want to gain a share of the electronic wallet market, but business owners are certainly unwilling to spend extra money on the procurement of NFC readers. The simplest solution to this problem is to adopt linear CCD (charge-coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) reader devices that all businesses have, which can directly scan barcode from customers' smartphones without the need for additional procurement. The barcode represents the customer's identification, and thus achieve our intended objective. However, if we only stop at that, the problem of forgery may happen frequently. Current methods employed in the market use encryption, and even barcodes can be encrypted by changing its shape. Since barcodes are password protected, the system manager will know how to decrypt the passwords. As time progresses, even though passwords are stored in the identification system, the likelihood that they are decrypted by unwanted parties can increase exponentially.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,703 “Payment cards and devices for displaying barcodes” is to display barcode on a single card, and its functionality pales in comparison with a smartphone. Further, cost is incurred in buying a costly electronic card, which takes up space to carry. It is unlikely to be accepted by consumers in general.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,600,883 and 8,862,513, both with same title “Mobile barcode generation and payment”, involves the entry of mobile phone number and a fixed password or PIN (Personal Identification Number), which will then generate a barcode through a Payment Provider to determine the user's identification or card number. However, a fixed password or PIN is very vulnerable and fails to meet security requirements.